


Hard Work

by ThatKai



Category: Undertale
Genre: Babybones, Big Brother Sans, Post-Undertale, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKai/pseuds/ThatKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a promt about a Big Brother thinking about his life in the Underground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

It was a cold day outside, the wind created small snow tornados outside the houses of Snowdin Town. It was days like these were the skeleton was all too eager to drop of his job as a Sentry. But he was in need of every penny and the Royal Guard pays well.  
It was the third day of this unusual cold and the skeleton was sitting behind his Station, trying not to fall asleep. He never really cared about weather down in the Underground; it never really affected him and his brother. But this unusual cold had something…weird to it. Like it came straight from the surface as another punishment from the humans.  
The young skeleton was almost falling asleep, the long nights of research started to get to him. His other job at the Laboratory took everything out of him and pays nothing back. Well, almost nothing. With his Job as a Sentry he was able to afford the house for him and his little brother. Papyrus has been more then excited when he saw the big house and that was enough to keep sans going.  
With a yawn he leaned back and looked into the eternal darkness above him. Somewhere out there, over tons and tons of rock were the stars and shone done on earth. He promised Papy to take him somewhere were he could see the real stars after they were walking through the wishing room in waterfall. He smiled to himself, why did he promise something as impossible as that? Probably because of those big eyes the kid made.  
He got up and rattled his bones. The snow started to cling to him and it got annoying. As he looked down the misty path between the Trees he thought about what could lie at the end. Maybe another hole leading into the abyss of this hollow earth. Wouldn’t be the first one, or the path back into the ruins were the Monsters were said to have descended from the surface. He told himself to take a closer look at that.  
But that’s something for another day. A smile crept across his face when he heard the scrunching of little feet through the thick snow.  
“Brother! Are you done for today?” The little skeletons face was covered in a big red scarf, which made it hard to hear him over the howling wind. Behind him, the snow covered up the trail of the long scarf and the footprints of tiny red boots. Sans turned around to him, the hood of his blue jacket was thrown back by the strong wind and his shorts where flapping around his boney legs.  
“Sure Bro let’s go home. I’ll cook something up” he took the gloved hand of the smaller one and started walking, leaving the lonely Station behind.  
“So how was your day with ol’ Gerson?” he patiently listened to the story of his little Brother. It was always the highlight of his day to have some time with Papyrus between his jobs. Even if it takes everything out of him to cover up his nighttime job so that Papyrus won’t suspect anything and at the same time try to research the human souls, he doesn’t give up.  
After all, how do the humans always say before they die? Stay determined. And that’s what he’s going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This lil thing here was actually something I came up with at 3 am and I wanted to share my first lil Undertale fic  
> I wanted to capture sans Character just like I see him and I think I managed to get him just the way I think he would be ^^  
> Please enjoy!  
> edit: omg 100 hits, thank you all so much I didn't expect anyone to read this tbh THANK YOU! -9.6.16-  
> -Kai


End file.
